Thoughts of Courage
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Exveemon's thoughts before he charges Malomyotismon


THOUGHTS OF COURAGE

Hey dudes. As much as I wish I was funny, it seems you dudes prefer my more emotional works ( Davis's Last Day's) so I figured I give you something along those lines. This is a fiction mostly based on Exveemon's thoughts as he charges at Malomyotismon alone. Some of my info may be incorrect because I missed a few episodes leading up to this. Still, if there is one episode I'm glad I watched, it was the one where Malomyotismon shows himself and kills Mummymon and Arukenimon (I'm sure I mispelled her name, so please dont dwell on it). Never before had I seen such a brutal slaughter of a cartoon character. At least on prime time television. Dude, he beat the crap outta her for no reason before he killed her. Well, lets get on with the fic.

The Digidestined are trapped in the other world with the dark spore children. They had just witnessed the brutal slaughter of Arukenimon. True she had been a nasty evil digimon, but even she didn't deserve what happened to her. They watched as Mummymon, in a fit or rage and grief, attacked Malomyotismon. Luckily for him, he was destroyed quickly. Kari and T.K., the only digidestined of the group that had ever met Myotismon, were griped with fear. Their fear seeped into the hearts of Yoli and Cody. Even Ken was scared by the evil of Malomyotismon. Davis stood his ground. No fear showed in his face. He was either truly the one with the most courage, or even dumber than any of them thought was possible. Exveemon, the digimon of courage, was also more than willing to fight. 

Exveemon watched as Davis tried to coach the others out of their fear. "Those guys are too scared, and there is nothing Davis can do to change their minds. I don't blame them. What they saw, no one should have ever had to have seen. Malomyotismon must be stopped, but his evil is greater than all others. He has no heart. All he has is a twisted, dark, evil soul," though Exveemon. He looked at all the digidestined children that he and Davis called friends. It hurt him to see such looks of fear and hopelessness. "These kids aren't going to fight. They are scared beyond belief. It seems like its going to be up to me. I'm only a mere champion level digimon, and seeing as what he did to two ultimate level digimon, I won't stand much of chance." Then he started thinking back to when he and Davis first met. 

Ken was still the Digimon Emperor. He had sent monochromon after the digidestined. Davis had just recently pulled the digi-egg of courage and released Veemon. Monochromon was just about to finish them off. That's when Davis was able to summon up enough courage to use the digi-egg of courage. That's when Veemon armor digivolved for the first time. He could still remember the rush of power and energy as he became Flamedramon. He made short work of the rouge digimon. Then there was the battle with Darkmetalgreymon. Davis at the time knew nothing of friendship. Veemon put himself in danger, but had to be rescued by Patamon. The thought that he had almost lost Veemon made him understand friendship, and collect the digi-egg of friendship. That's when Veemon made his second armor digivolution. He digivolved to Raidramon, and with the combined power of his Thunderblast and Garurumon's Howling Blaster, they broke the dark spiral and freed Agumon. 

Then, came the thought of the battle with Kimeramon. Things looked helpless. He and Davis had made their way to the main power source of Ken's base. That's when the power source became the golden digi-egg of miracles. This enabled Veemon to golden armor digivolve. The power and strength that he gained was incredible, but still at first not enough to destroy Kimeramon. Wormmon had to sacrifice his own life energy to give Magnamon, Veemon's golden digivolved form, enough power to destroy the evil force once and for all. 

Remembering this, Exveemon took a long look at Stingmon. Alone, he was a powerful fighter, but when the two of them DNA digivolved to Paildramon, there was almost no stopping them. When even Paildramon was not enough, such as the battle with Triceramon in the real world, they digivolved to their mega level, Imperialdramon. Nothing could stand up to their power then. Exveemon knew that all they needed to beat Malomyotismon was to have him and Stingmon digivolve to their mega level. Then he looked at Ken. Ken had been touched by evil, even at one point consumed by it, and know was scared to death of Malomyotismon. This monster was the sole reason for his suffering. Exveemon felt pain for Ken. Ken was very close to Wormmon, and Davis was close to him. This made the four of them closely linked. They had a special bond. Probably one stronger than all the others. Ken was only able to change his ways when he lost Wormmon. Davis was the first person to forgive and accept Ken. This act of newly found friendship for Ken was what made Exveemon and Stingmon originally DNA digivolve. 

Exveemon would do anything to protect Ken, Davis, and Wormmon. That's when he turned and took a good look at Malomyotismon. He was huge. He was powerful. He was pure evil. Veemon never met Myotismon. He never fought Venommyotismon. He heard the stories, and he knew that this guy was no push over. Exveemon wasn't sure if he could fight and win, he wasn't sure if he and Davis could get the others to fight, but he was sure of one thing. If something wasn't done soon, Malomyotismon would harm his friends. 

"Davis, I'll take him on, all by myself," said Exveemon. "Uh, are you sure? By yourself?" asked Davis. "What?! You don't think I can do this can you?!," yelled Exveemon. Davis sorta chuckled. "Well, I do have a little doubt," he said. "You have to have faith that I'll win, and I will." Davis looked into his digimon's eyes, and made a tough decision. "You're right Exveemon. All we gotta do is believe and victory will be ours!" exclaimed Davis. With that Exveemon made his way towards Malomyotismon. "Wait Davis!" said Ken. "Exveemon isn't strong enough to fight Malomyotismon. If he DNA digivolves with Stingmon, then maybe they stand a chance." Davis looked at his friend. "Ken, your hand is shaking." Ken looked down, ashamed of himself. "It's because I'm afraid Davis." "You gotta have faith and not be scared, or else they won't be able to DNA digivolve," said Davis. Then he turned to Exveemon. "Come on buddy, you can do it! Go show him who's the mon!" 

With that, Exveemon summoned up all the courage he had and charged forward into battle. The only concern on his mind was the safety of the others.

Well, there you go guys. I hope you like it. 


End file.
